


May I Have This Dance?

by ThePoeticWalrus



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfur is a little gay, Crushes, David is the best wingman, F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Frida is a gay disaster, Girls Kissing, High School, Hilda discovers a crush, Kissing, Like you cannot look at that man and think 'cis-het', M/M, Prom, School Dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticWalrus/pseuds/ThePoeticWalrus
Summary: With the Winter Ball approaching, a 16 year old Hilda and her friends get ready for a night of fun and dancing. Hilda doesn't have a date yet, but is confident she'll enjoy herself either way. Although why is Frida acting so strange around her?
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda), David & Frida (Hilda), David & Hilda (Hilda), Frida/Hilda (Hilda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is the most un-original title you've ever read. Nonetheless, I think it fits well. This is my first ship fic for Hilda, and comments are greatly appreciated.

Hilda’s alarm rang, waking her from a deep slumber. She reached for the clock, fingers fumbling to silence the bell. Groggily, she scooted herself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking out the window. It was still dark out, even at 7:00 am, and the lights of Trolberg glowed faintly through the frosty window. Far beyond the mountains, Hilda could just see the soft blue of daylight as the sun began its lazy, low arc across the southern sky.

Hearing the blue-haired girl stir, Twig roused himself from the bed which sat at the foot of Hilda’s, leaping up to give Hilda a barrage of good-morning kisses. She giggled as his tongue ran across her face and he jumped onto her to get her up and moving.

“Good morning to you too, boy,” she chuckled as she dodged an antler. She was still amazed how much the deerfox had grown in the last five years. He wasn’t quite the size of the amazing creatures she’d once seen when Twig had run away from home, but he was definitely growing fast. He was the size of a large dog, which made it necessary for the two to sleep in separate beds. Love him though she did, Hilda found her small bed easily crowded when shared with her loyal deerfox.

“Good morning, Hilda!” called a small voice from the shelf nearby. Alfur poked his head outside the clock which made up his small house overlooking Hilda’s desk. He was joined by his nitten, Peppercorn, who mewed softly in greeting.

“Morning Alfur,” Hilda yawned. “How’d you sleep?”

“Oh, wonderfully, thank you! I had a dream I was back in the Northern Counties, presenting a dissertation on the migratory habits of Atlantic salmon. Quite riveting, if I do say so myself!”

Hilda rolled her eyes lovingly as the elf described his apparently sweet dreams. Standing up and stretching, she made her way across the hall to the bathroom, turning on the sink to wash the last of the night from her face. She glanced in the mirror and saw that, much like Twig, she’d been growing rather quickly as well. She’d turned 16 that summer, starting her third year of high school as the summer was ending. Even with a growth spurt when she was 14, she’d only grown to about twice the size she was upon moving to Trolberg. Her mother had a few inches on her, and gently teased her about it. Hilda would feign insult, but didn’t mind too much. It was rather neat to see herself change over time. Every day, she looked more like a woman and less like a girl.

After drying her face, the girl brushed her teeth before grabbing a brush for her long blue hair. She spent a few minutes coaxing the tangles out before deciding that it looked good enough for the day. Back in her room, she scratched Twig behind the ears and grabbed her school clothes from around her dresser. Once out of her pajamas, she pulled on black leggings and a skirt, a white button up shirt, blue tie, and a blue sweater which bore a small shield with her school’s crest. She briefly returned to the bathroom to apply makeup, taking time to ensure she got the look she preferred. Her mother had told her when she was first learning how to do her own makeup that the best way to apply it was the way she liked the most. Hilda smiled at herself in the mirror, deciding she was ready to face the new day.

Out in the kitchen, she found her mother already at her drawing desk. Johanna smiled as her daughter came around the corner to wrap her in a hug.

“Morning darling,” Johanna smiled.

“Morning Mum. Any big commissions today?” Hilda asked as she placed two pieces of bread in the toaster.

“I’ve actually gotten one from the city council for the new recycling program they’re instituting! Not a huge job, but enough to keep me occupied a few weeks. Decent pay as well, which doesn’t hurt,” the older woman chuckled in response.

After buttering her toast and taking a bite of one piece, Hilda poured herself a mug of coffee. While she still preferred the taste of tea, she couldn’t deny that the caffeine kick provided a good start to a long day. She took a sip before pouring her mother a cup and bringing it over. Glancing up, she noticed on the clock that it was already 7:45. Frida and David were expecting her, and school started in just half an hour!

“Oh bollocks, I’m going to be late!” the bluenette cried as she rushed to grab her bag, coat, and shoes.

“Language, Hilda,” her mother scolded half-seriously. “And if you’re going to run, watch the ice! I don’t want to have the school call me saying you need to go to hospital. Again…”

“I’ll be safe Mum, I promise,” Hilda replied as she planted a kiss on her mother’s head. With her shoes on, and warmed by a red coat, blue cap, and yellow scarf, she ran towards the door. Twig had scampered out of her room to say goodbye, and she gave him a scratch behind the ears before opening the door to her flat. “Bye Alfur, bye Tontu!” she called as she pulled the door shut and ran down the stairs.

\-----------------------

Though she had ran to their usual meeting place, Hilda realized that Fida and David had already left for school. She couldn’t exactly blame them since she _was_ running late, but she was rather bummed to not be able to walk with them. She jogged the rest of the way to her school, and was relieved that she made it at 8:10. Five minutes to spare before the bell, She quickly made her way to her first class, which she shared with her two best friends. Entering the room, she found David and Frida talking to each other with hushed voices. About what, she wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, they apparently hadn’t noticed her yet. She plopped into her seat in front of Frida, smiling at the two when they looked up at her. “Morning!” she greeted.

“Hilda!” Frida replied, seeming slightly spooked. “You’re here! Well I mean, of course you’re here, this is school. And we go here. Together. Everyday…” Frida looked between her two friends. “I’ve been talking too long, haven’t I?” she asked sheepishly, her face growing reddish.

“Maybe judge a smidge,” Hilda giggled as she pinched her thumb and forefinger together. David responded with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. The bell rang then, and the three faced the front as their teacher arrived. As class began, Hilda found herself pondering Frida’s behavior. Had she spooked her friend that much with her sudden arrival? Or did it perhaps have something to do with whatever her and David had been discussing?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Hilda did her best to be attentive. Eventually class ended, and the three went separate directions in the halls. Their next three classes weren’t shared, and the friends mostly busied themselves with their respective classwork. Luckily for them, they did share a lunch period. When the time arrived, they met up at their usual cafeteria table.

“So,” David began. “You two going to the dance Friday?”

“The what?” Hilda asked through a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

“The Winter Ball. The big shindig everyone’s been talking about for two weeks? The one that all the posters around school are for?” David gestured to a nearby poster decorated with snowflakes and blue swirls, advertising the dance that Friday at 8:00 in the evening.

“Well how come I haven’t heard of this till now?” Hilda replied

“Cuz you’re not exactly the most attentive person on earth,” David teased.

“That’s…. That is true,” Hilda chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. “So the dance, it’s kind of expected to bring dates?”

“Yep. Traditionally.” David took a bite of mashed potatoes. Hilda put on her most flirty look and leaned in close to her friend. 

“And do you have a date, handsome?” she teased the boy, which was met with an exaggerated eye roll.

“As _enchanting_ as that would be, I’m already going with Anna Kowalski from my algebra class. She asked last week, and I said yes. To be honest, I was flattered she’d even pick me,” he added with a shy blush.

“Well she made a good choice,” Hilda smiled as she gave the boy a small hug. “How about you Frida? You’ve been awful quiet all this time. Going to the dance with anyone?”

Frida jolted back to attention upon hearing her name, and once the question was asked, she felt an embarrassing warmth grace her cheeks.

“Me? O-oh. Well, I uh… I-I didn’t really have anyone in mind, I guess. I mean if the right girl- or guy! Guy too… asked, I suppose I’d say yes? I mean… Um…” Words escaping her and a redness growing on her face, Frida lowered her head and started fussing with her hands.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were into girls!” Hilda exclaimed. “Me too, actually. And guys as well! Honestly, if they’re sweet, I’m probably attracted,” she finished with a chuckle.

Frida raised her head, eyes wider than they had been. “Really?” she asked her bluenette friend.

Hilda nodded her head in affirmation. “I suspect it’s genetic; my mum and Kaisa still have their thing going. It’s actually rather cute watching them snuggle on the couch together,” she giggled.

Frida pondered what her friend had just said, twirling a curl of her dark hair around her finger.

“I guess Frida and I both have to find a date by Friday,” Hilda mused as she looked back at the dance poster. “Particularly someone willing to pay the 100 kroner entrance fee…” Hilda squinted her eyes as she read the price. “Why so much?” she whispered to herself.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period, and the three friends got up to deposit their trays by the kitchen. They once again separated for their final classes. The rest of the day passed in a bit of a haze, and before they knew it, they were all back outside on their way home. The three friends compared stories from classes, and swapped little bits of gossip; apparently Trevor was attacked by a bird on his way to class, and arrived covered in black feathers. As they were nearing the corner they parted ways at, Hilda’s eyes lit up.

“Hey! We should absolutely meet up before the dance and help each other get ready! Frida and I can help with each other’s makeup and hair, and we can help David tie his tie!”

“I know how to tie a tie,” the boy shot back with a sarcastic scowl.

“In theory or in practice?” the blue haired girl teased.

“Oh, shut it,” replied David as he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Frida smiled. “We could meet at mine about 6:00 or so?”

“Works for me!” David grinned.

“Me too!” exclaimed Hilda, which Frida couldn’t help but giggle at.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then! Bye David!” Frida waved. “Bye Hilda,” she added, the blush returning slightly to her face.

The other two waved as she walked off, before parting in the direction of their own houses. Hilda climbed the stairs to her flat, opening the door and dropping her bag. “I’m home!” she called as she kicked off her shoes. Tontu popped out from behind a bookshelf with two mugs in hand.

“Welcome back Hilda! I made some cocoa for you since it’s been so cold out,” the nisse said as he handed his house-girl one of the mugs.

“Aww, thanks Tontu!” Hilda smiled as she took a sip. She passed her mother on the way, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“How was school, love?” Johanna questioned as she looked up at her daughter.

“Good!” Hilda replied. “Apparently there’s a winter dance on Friday!”

“Oh how exciting! You’ll have to tell me everything! I’m going to start supper, why don’t you do your homework and tell me while we eat?”

“Sounds good!” the girl replied as she made her way to her room and sat down at her desk. Pulling out her books and notes, she set her cocoa aside and put herself into her work.

Two hours later, her mother called her into the kitchen. Hilda pushed back from the desk and slipped out of her school clothes, swapping them for a pair of sweatpants and a soft sweater. She picked Alfur up from his house and carried him into the kitchen. A pot of beef stew was waiting for them, with a smaller portion set aside for the elven resident of the household. Tontu and Johanna were already seated, Johanna filling bowls for each of the three larger family members.

“So tell me about this dance then,” the woman said across the table.

“It’s apparently a winter ball kind of thing. A dj, decorations, all that. And with people bringing dates! David’s going with a girl from his math class.” Hilda paused to take a bite of stew.

“Oh how exciting! I remember my own school having a _Nyttårsball_ back in the day,” said Alfur. “If I recall correctly, I went with a rather charming lad named Cecil. I do wonder what he’s up to these days…”

“Personally, I didn’t have a date for mine,” Johanna added. “I went with my friends Freja and Emily. Oh, we had such a blast! I actually rather miss that night, come to think of it.”

“I, uh… I didn’t go to school,” stated Tontu flatly. “But it sounds like a fun time!” The nisse busied himself with the bowl of stew in front of him.

“Frida, David, and I agreed to meet up with each other at Frida’s to get ready. Do hair, makeup, that sort of thing,” said Hilda. Suddenly, the girl was struck with a realization that hadn’t occurred to her before. “Oh crumbs, I have no idea what I’m going to wear!”

Johanna smiled as she finished a mouthful of stew. “Tell you what: I’ve got some spare cash set aside. What do you say we go shopping for a new dress after school on Wednesday?”

Hilda’s eyes lit up. “Really?” Johanna nodded in response. “Oh Mum, that’d be amazing! Thank you!”

“It’s the least I can do for the young lady my daughter’s turning into,” Johanna said with a smile. “We’ll have you turning heads, sweetie!” Hilda giggled at her mum’s excitement.

Dinner passed with more conversation, and the evening went by quickly. Hilda went to start a shower for herself to wash the day away. As the hot water poured over her, she found her thoughts returning to Frida’s behavior that morning. The brown haired girl wasn’t usually this quiet or nervous. Hilda worried something might have upset her. The bluenette certainly hoped it wasn’t anything she’d done.

Hilda suddenly felt a feeling start to well up in the bottom of her chest. It was one that she’d been noticing herself having more and more recently. ‘Butterflies in the stomach’ as her mother would call it. Whenever she thought about Frida lately, the feeling surfaced. Hilda often found her thoughts straying to Frida at odd hours of the day. More and more she’d noticed the way Frida did her makeup, her hair, the smell of her perfume, the way her clothes made her look rather refined and scholarly…

With a start, Hilda realized she’d gotten lost in thought. She felt a warmth in her cheeks that almost matched the warmth of the water. As she exited the shower and dried herself off, she wrapped her hair in a towel and stood by the sink to brush her teeth.

 _’Is this a crush?’_ she asked herself. She supposed it could be possible. She was Frida’s familiar, so there had always been a deep connection between the two. And she’d be lying if she hadn’t thought about what a date with her friend might be like.

Hilda changed into her pajamas and went to her room, collapsing on the bed with her hair still wrapped up. Alfur was in his clock house writing a report on something, and she could just make out the sound of his pen scratching parchment. As she lay there, the feeling from the shower returned, even without Frida on her mind at first. Instead of pushing it down, Hilda let the feeling swell as images of Frida ran through her head. Hilda quickly found herself smiling as she closed her eyes. _’I have a crush on Frida,’_ she thought to herself. As she repeated the thought in her mind a few times, she found herself stifling a little giggle. _’Well I definitely wouldn’t say this is a problem. I just wonder how Frida might feel about me…’_


End file.
